Every Lonely Monster
by gallifrayedjeans
Summary: A short whouffle au fic where john smith slowly falls for a girl he has never met or talked to, the one who sits not five feet away from him


**ok hi so no making fun of me please! this is my first story on here and i doubt it's any good but still i hope you enjoy it! i would love to hear feedback :)**

**ps I know that not all the grammar or spelling or proper formatting that could've been used was used!**

_The doctor watched as the planet burned, his heart convuls- _no, not right yet.. – _The weight of all he had- _nope still not there, why was he even bothering? - _His eyes heavy with guilt and despair. _Yeah, good enough.

John Smith was sitting in a local library, trying and failing to write his novel. It was a good idea in retrospect; he just couldn't get it to work. He needed another character, this Doctor guy was too destructive and he couldn't figure out how to write him another way without a companion.

He looked up from his laptop for a little while, trying to gather his thoughts on what exactly to make this new character like, when he spotted her. She was beautiful, a goddess treading on the ground. She was sitting, engrossed in a novel. Her chestnut colored hair flowed down to her shoulders and a small smile graced her lips. Whatever she was reading, it was good. He started to wonder what she was like. What was her job? Did she like dogs? Did she like fish fingers? What about custard? Apples? Did she drink coffee or tea? Did she like travelling? Yeah, she probably did. She was the type of girl who would go and see the world, live on a dollar a day and still be happy. She's the type of girl you see in films, the one who all the boys fall in love with but she doesn't know, and if she did, she would be too nice to turn them down. Not john though. _Whoa, slow down! _John thought to himself. He literally knew nothing about this girl! Except that she was gorgeous, and probably really nice, and funny, and adorable and _oh my fucking god John pull yourself together!_

_Okay, back to writing your horrible novel._ He thought, and proceeded to write. He wrote about a girl named Clara Oswald, a girl who flew into the universe on a leaf, a girl who was made to save the doctor, literally. He wrote about her parents meeting, and her job, whether or not she liked dogs, fish fingers, custard, apples, and that she drank tea, and yes, she _loved _travelling. She was gorgeous, funny, a little bit feisty, and frankly a badass. But, John decided, she was _not at all _like the girl sitting not five feet away from him.

So it went for the next few weeks, John would come in, hoping against hope that she would be there, sitting and waiting for him like she did that first day. And she was always there. He would grin and walk happily towards his chair and start writing about Clara Oswald and The Doctor, their love story unfolding before his eyes.

He wrote about her brown eyes and how they would laugh when she laughed, and how she -sometimes he would have to remind himself that he still knew nothing of the girl he had based his character off of, not even her name, not even what her voice sounded like.

Until one day, he had to admit that he wanted to know.

It was after John had walked in on his roommates Amy and Rory kissing ("Will you two stop, it's so _embarrassing"_) when Amy pulled him into the kitchen and said, "So, who's the girl?"

"Wha- pppff- no girl-just me yup always just me yeah" John spluttered out, promptly trying to lean on the counter, but ending up falling back and ruining his attempt to be nonchalant.

"Oh come on, I know you too well! Who. Is. The. Girl?" her annoyingly Scottish voice asked, staring straight into John's eyes.

" I don't… know exactly. I mean, I've never talked to her or- or anything she's just so pretty, and I bet she's funny and sweet and I might've based one of the characters in my book off her and what should I do Amy?" he breathed out, wringing his hands together.

"Hold on. Rory!" Amy leaned out of the kitchen and called for her boyfriend.

"What's up?" He asked, eagerly awaiting the answer. Amy leaned over and whispered the story into his ear. They both shared a look that most likely meant _oh my god our friend is the biggest idiot alive, _and then Amy said, "Tell her! Go up to her and talk to her and say 'Hey not to be a creep or anything but you are really beautiful and I would love to have coffee with you sometime!'" she faked his voice terribly, causing John to smile.

"Seriously mate, the worst that can happen is you getting rejected! And how could she, with your _gorgeous flowing hair, giraffe-like stature, and impeccable fashion sense_?" Rory said mockingly, ruffling John's hair. "Really John, must you always wear the bowties?"

"Yes!" John replied, fixing the penguin one he was wearing at the moment. "Bowties are cool!" Amy groaned and dragged Rory out of the kitchen. _Maybe one day we will get him to stop wearing those ugly things,_ she thought to herself.

Meanwhile, John decided that tomorrow, when he went to the library, he would try talking to… Um, Clara? Well that's what her name was in his head, anyways.

Clara Oswald was sitting on her favorite chair in the library, reading _Divergent_ for about the thousandth time, and sneakily peeking looks at the mysterious stranger who had taken a liking to a spot very near hers for the past few weeks. He was adorable, and he was always so engrossed in his work that he would mutter strange little words to himself, like _dalek _and _tardis _and sometimes _oh my GOD John get it together! _It made Clara wonder exactly what he was doing, and whether or not she should ask, or whether or not she should grab his shoulders and kiss him on his overexcited and adorable lips… but you didn't hear that from her. Besides he wouldn't like her anyways, she was too short for him, and her nose was all funny. He never even looked up from his computer anyway!

Well, once.

She might or might not have been staring at him, when he suddenly looked up and made direct eye contact with her. It wasn't awkward exactly, his eyes were really nice, a green number that fit his strange sense of style perfectly. She blushed and looked down at her book when it happened, and after a few seconds when she had looked up, he was still watching her, almost thoughtfully. And then came the wave of awkward.

But today was different; today was a good day. Today, she was going to talk to her mystery man. _ After this chapter…_ she thought to herself. That was when she was going to do it.

_After this chapter… _John thought to himself. I just have to finish writing this one chapter, and then I will talk to her. The truth was, he wasn't paying attention to his computer screen at all. He was watching her, willing himself to get up and talk to her.

_Okay…Okay John, now. _He thought, hand perched on the side of his chair. No movement. _Okay, now! _This wasn't turning out well. "3..2..1.. AUHGHGHGH!" John whisper/screamed to himself as he felt a hand come down lightly on his shoulder.

"AAHHHH!" he heard a suspiciously girly voice say behind him as the hand came off of his shoulder. He turned around, curiously looking behind him to find the girl, Clara, standing behind him with a hand on her heart, looking like _he _was the one that scared _her._

"Oh. Oh my gosh I am so sorry I didn't mean-" She started rambling off, holding her hands out in defense

"Hey, no worries, you just, er.. Surprised me. So what brings you over here?" He asked, trying to sound cool (even leaning against his chair) when really his heart was beating out of his chest.

The girl blushed and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Um well I have sort of been, well uh watching you for a while and I think you are really cute and handsome and um you know- uh all of that er.. Stuff look I'm sorry I'm just really nervous but um I was wondering if you wanted to go get coffee or something?" she asked in a small voice. _Oh my god, _John thought _how cute is she? _

"Yes! Well, yes of course I would love- love to get coffee, now? Is now ok or?" He asked, standing up so he was right in front of her, practically bouncing with excitement.

She tried to hide her smirk; he was like an eager little puppy. "Yeah, of course now is great actually, let me just grab my coat."

So they both proceeded to get their things together and walk to the nearest coffee shop, which was a ways away.

John and Clara had just started to trek to get a coffee in the cold November air when Clara said; "I'm Clara by the way, Clara Oswald." She stuck her hand out to John, who currently looked dumbstruck.

"Um… John…Smith. Yeah. Um, sorry! I didn't know that was your actual real name um wow"

"I'm.. Sorry?" She asked, as confused as he was.

"Well it's sort of a long story," He said shoving his hands in his pockets and looking at her, wondering how he got her name right.

"We've got a long walk!" she said, crossing her arms and staring at him, daring him to say no.

"Ok, I'll tell you. Well- I'm a writer. And I was having trouble coming up with a character and then when I- " he looked at her almost too embarrassed to say the next part. "When I uh, When I saw you, you just gave me this inspiration to write about the character named Clara Oswald." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"…Wow." Clara said, looking ahead. "That.. That is so cool! I'm a character in a story! Oh my god tell me all about her! Is she weird? Oh please tell me she's not weird!" She finished excitedly jumping and looking at John, begging him to continue.

"Well, er ok. She's _gorgeous. _She's this funny, feisty, badass that helps kill evil aliens with this other main character called the doctor. You know, actually, most of her storyline is based off of books you were reading," He said, stopping with his hands still in his pockets, waiting for a response.

"Really?" Clara asked, astonished. No one had ever paid that much attention to her, even if it was just books she had been reading in a library. "Like what? Can you tell me?"

"I guess.." He said, blushing. "Well, like _divergent._ For some reason it reminded me of that poem, by Robert Frost? 'Two roads diverged in a yellow wood'. And for some reason, that gave me the idea that Clara, she blew in on a leaf. That leaf hit her father in the face, making him bump into her mother, the love of his life. And um, theres, you were reading _101 places to see. _That made me think that Clara would want to travel. And so that's how she meets the doctor." He said, laughing at himself. "I know, it's kind of stupid, but every lonely monster needs a companion, right?"

John had been so distracted in talking about his story that he hadn't realized that they had stopped walking completely, and that Clara's face was dangerously close to his.

Before John knew it, Clara had gotten on her tiptoes and had crashed her lips on his. He didn't know where to put his hands. On her waist? Face? They ended up just flailing around until he settled on waist and started to kiss her back. It was just as he had imagined it would be, _not that he had thought about it! Nope! Not at all. _It wasn't a long kiss, and when it was over, John stepped away accusingly, saying, "You kissed me!"

"Yes, I did, Very observant! You kissed back!" she replied, smiling cheekily.

"Well, yeah, I mean, yeah.. " he stuttered, smiling.

"And you were right. Every lonely monster does need a companion." She said, before leaning up to kiss him again.


End file.
